


Sick Day

by LoveIsGone



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsGone/pseuds/LoveIsGone
Summary: Hoseok's sick. The others try to make sure he doesn't feel too miserable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't been feeling well and just wanted to write something about the others taking care of Hoseok since he was sick recently.

"Hey, wake up."

A soft voice was beckoning him, but the warmth of the blankets were far too comfortable for him to even think of stirring. He curled up further, trying to block out the voice that was trying to pull him from the confines of his bed. There was a sigh, followed by a hand shaking his shoulder, causing him to whine, a sound that was normally high pitched and childish came out deep, thick and garbled, like he couldn't get the noise out of his throat. He tried to swallow down the discomfort he felt growing inside of him, tugging the blankets higher to cover his head, trying to block out as much light as possible.

" _Come on_ , it's time to get up!"

The covers were forcefully tugged off causing the cold morning air to sap away the warmth he had been cocooned in. The rush of cool air against his body made him shiver  as he squinted into the brightness of the room, vision blurry, eyes hurting.

"Stop it," his voice cracked, raspy and hardly louder than a whisper.

A cool hand was immediately pressed to his forehead making him draw back, trying to get away from whoever was touching him, suddenly feeling incredibly uncomfortable, as if his skin were too tight for his body. The more awake he became the more discomfort he felt, as if whatever affliction he was experiencing was slowly waking as well.

"Hoseok, you're burning up," a flash of pink appeared at the corner of his vision and he connected the voice to Kihyun.

"I'm fine," he tried to speak once more, but the effort - the painful exhale feeling like sandpaper in his throat - caused him to cough harshly, the sound thick and wet.

"You're seriously the unhealthiest healthy person I've ever met," Kihyun's sighed, though his voice was teasing as he placed the covers back over Hoseok's body, and the older man appreciated the other taking the time to tuck him in securely to ensure that he was warm once more, "I'll let our manager know and get you something to make you feel better."

And Hoseok wanted to protest, but the younger man was already leaving, turning off the light to allow him to lie in the darkness once more. The pull of sleep was hard to resist and before he knew it, his heavy eyelids were sliding shut.

-

Hoseok woke with a gasp, feeling as if his lungs were constricting in his chest as he tried to draw in breath. Everything felt too warm and too cold at the same time, his body sweating profusely, though all he had been doing was lie in bed. Trying to draw in breath, he felt the terrible rasping sound in his throat vibrate through his ribcage, the dryness so painful he couldn't hold back the cough that barreled out of him, practically making the entire bed shake with how forceful it was.

"Hoseok?" the door was opening, footsteps closing in on him, but he was too bleary eyed to see who was calling to him.

Another cough made him turn over, pressing his pillow against his mouth, trying to stifle the terrible sound. A gentle hand rubbed circles on his back and just from the size and warmth, he could tell it was Hyunwoo. He wanted to pull away, wondering how the older man was even touching his disgusting, sweat soaked body with his bare hands, but it felt so good to have the other's presence next to him, it was comforting, especially when Hyunwoo settled on the mattress and scooted closer.

"You don't sound good."

Hoseok could only whine and - _god_ \- it sounded pathetic even to his own ears.

"Kihyun's making porridge," Hyunwoo said, his fingers sweeping damp locks from Hoseok's forehead, "And Jooheon went to get some medicine for you, said your stash looked like it was running low."

"Didn't have to," the younger man's voice was a low rasp, practically a croak as be tried to get the words out, wincing at the effort - every sound he made felt like it was rubbing his throat raw.

"Stop," Hyunwoo's voice a stern this time, though his hands were still soft, a gentle caress of cool skin against the feverish heat, "Just rest."

"But-"

"I mean it."

And Hoseok fell silent, feeling a terrible guilt bubbling up in his chest as he began to think of how much of a burden he was when he was like this, how completely useless he was to them when he couldn't even get the will to push himself out of bed. It was overwhelming how much it weighed on him as their packed schedule flashed before his eyes, knowing how much he was setting them back.

"Stop thinking," Hyunwoo's strong arms encircled him then, pulling him close, allowing his head to rest on the older man's chest, "Please."

The leader's heartbeat was a steady rhythm in his ear, lulling him back to sleep before he could even protest.

-

"Hyung."

He woke to a deep voice whispering in his ear and the comfortable press of someone spooning him, holding him close. Hoseok blinked in the darkness, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes as he tried to shift his position, but strong arms held him tight.

"Changkyun?" his voice was a wreak, a high pitched rasping thing that was threatening to fade with every word he spoke.

"Kihyunnie wanted me to take your temperature and get some medicine in you."

Knowing that there was no room to protest, Hoseok opened his mouth when the maknae pressed the thermometer to his lips, the cool plastic almost felt like relief against his tongue. Changkyun's palms rubbed slow circles against his chest as they waited, and it felt good, comforting - like something his mother used to do when he was young and was home sick from school. The sudden thought of his mother - her radiant face and everything that she was to him - made tears well up in his eyes and he tried to hold them in, not wanting to cry.

The thermometer gave off a low, steady beep when it was ready. The maknae quickly took it from Hoseok's mouth and made a displeased noise, "It's a little high."

Changkyun shifted on the bed, his warmth disappearing momentarily before coming back. Hoseok heard the sound of a packet of pills being torn open, followed by the sound of a water bottle being opened.

"I'm going to give you some medicine, okay?" the younger's voice was soothing, comforting and filled with concern.

Hoseok only nodded, obediently opening his mouth when he felt the pills being pressed to his lips. As he held the tablets on his tongue, Changkyun carefully guided him up to allow him to take a long sip from the bottle of cool water. Swallowing was incredibly painful and, for a moment, he felt like he would choke. With a grimace and a couple of swallows, the discomfort passed, leaving only the lingering burn he had been feeling all day.

Changkyun's hand was rubbing his back then, gentle strokes that made him melt back into the blankets. It made him think of his mother again and, before he could stop them, the tears were coming, spilling from the corners of his eyes and wetting his pillow. He tried to hold them in, but that only seemed to make it worse, his entire body trembling with the effort.

"Hoseokie?" the maknae was hovering over him then, face coming into view, brows furrowed.

"I'm okay," the older man breathed, feeling like an immature child for suddenly feeling so homesick, wishing his mother was the one that was rubbing his back and making him feel better.

"Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's okay."

-

Hoseok honestly couldn't tell how long he had been sleeping or how often he had been woken up by the presence of someone hovering over him. All he knew was that every time someone was too close to him, all he wanted to do was push them away, all too aware of the fact that he could get the rest of his members sick, which could only mean more of a set back to their already tight schedule.

"I can practically hear your brain trying to make you feel bad about being sick," Hyungwon's voice was in his ear, causing Hoseok to startle, giving a sharp yelp, even as his throat protested against the sound.

The younger man gave a low chuckle, hands guiding the elder to sit up, "Kihyun says you should eat."

A tray was being set in front of him and Hoseok couldn't even really smell what was in the bowl, squinting in the low light of his room, trying to make out what his member was trying to get him to consume.

"Rice porridge with eggs," Hyungwon explained, already bringing up a steaming spoonful of the contents from the bowl.

Something about the way that Hyungwon was trying to feed him make Hoseok feel so small, but he didn't protest as he opened his mouth and tried to eat what was being given to him. The porridge wasn't scalding hot -Kihyun probably having let it sit for a bit before deeming it cool enough to be consumed - and filled him with a comforting warmth as he swallowed. The consistency was perfect, slightly thick and soft, coated his throat with each bite, soothing the ache he had been feeling all day.

As much as he wanted to finish everything, by the time he was a third of the way done, he couldn't take it anymore, feeling like the bits of food were settling into a solid ball in his stomach. He tried to have a few more bites, not prompting Hyungwon to stop feeding him, but it started to feel heavy on his tongue, causing his stomach to feel as if it were doing somersaults.

"No more," Hoseok said, his voice sounding better, though all he could feel was nausea.

"You sure?" the younger man asked, looking down at the bowl and frowning at how full it still was.

Hoseok could practically see Kihyun's disappointment being reflected in Hyungwon's expression, "Can't."

"Okay," the younger said before carefully lifting the tray, "Let us know if you want more later. I'll heat it up."

As Hyungwon walked out of the room, Hoseok allowed himself to sink back down onto the mattress, hating how much he felt like a child.

-

He woke feeling disoriented, the entire room spinning in a way that felt as if the world were tilted on its axis. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to still the way everything around him seemed to be shifting, but it only caused the deep discomfort that was in his stomach - the cause of what had woken him in the first place - to amplify.

He knew what would happen before the feeling even hit him. He was going to vomit. He pressed a hand to his mouth, trying to keep the nausea from overtaking him, but the action only made him breakout into a cold sweat as his body signaled in every possible way that what he was dreading was going to happen whether he liked it or not. Faster than he realized he could move in his current state, he ran from the room and barreled into the bathroom - which was thankfully unoccupied - all contents of his stomach coming up in a rush of bitter, burning fluid. He thanked all that he believed in that he had good aim, managing to not miss the toilet in his haste.

"Hoseok?"

He heaved again, throat and lungs constricting from the effort. A hand rubbed soothing circles against his back as another brushed his sweat soaked bangs away from his forehead and out of his eyes.

"Is he okay?" Jooheon's voice was soft, a concerned whisper.

"I don't know," Kihyun answered, his voice was closer, clueing Hoseok in as to who has been trying to help him this entire time, "You mind heating up some water while I get him cleaned up?"

_God, I'm useless,_ Hoseok thought as he spat out as much of the vile tasting sustance in his mouth before reaching out and flushing the toilet, unable to stand the smell of his own sick wafting up at him. On shaky arms, he tried to push himself up, but his limbs felt weak and he all he could do was get far away enough from the toilet to allow himself to sink to the floor, shivering against the cold tiles.

"You look awful," Kihyun said, tone teasing even as concern colored his voice as he took hold of Hoseok's upper arm, trying to pull him up.

"Thanks," the older man wanted to smack the vocalist, but couldn't find the strength, instead allowing the smaller man to haul him onto shaky legs to lead him from the bathroom.

As they walked toward the living room, Hoseok clung to Kihyun, hands gripping the younger's shirt so hard he was certain he was stretching out the material.

-

They made him curl up on the coach, under layers and layers of blankets, even as he protested that it was far too warm. The only retort he got for that was Kihyun telling him it was better to sweat than to feel like he was freezing to death. Also, the fact that it was easier for the rest to monitor him made all arguments die on his tongue.

They did everything they could to make the space as comfortable as possible for him: there was a trash can by the side of the coach where his head was and a cup of honey and ginger tea on the table, being heated up periodically by the members to be sure he had something to soothe his throat. A box of tissues was on the floor as well, within reach of his hand.

Someone had put on some cheesy movies for him - because really there was nothing else he'd watch if he had to be stuck in one place all day - on the television and Minhyuk had taken it upon himself to curl up behind Hoseok, a comfortable weight against the back of the older member as he tried to focus on the screen in front of him. Every once in a while, Hoseok found himself dozing off, unable to keep his eyes open, missing bits and pieces of whatever movie was playing. But each time he woke, he could still feel Minhyuk being pressed against him through all of the blankets.

Sometimes, when his mind was coherent enough, he felt slim fingers carding through his hair, a gentle touch that he leaned into, practically purring like a cat as his entire body relaxed. He heard a low laugh at his actions and then a kiss being pressed to the back of his head, but couldn't remember if it was real or just a part of some strange fever dream he was experiencing.

But none of the confusion and hazy half remembered scenes seemed to matter when he could hear the others talking and laughing. It didn't feel so bad when he could see each of them taking a turn to settle by him, someone's hand always within reach to give him the comfort that he needed when he looked for it.

-

The next time he woke, the living room was dark, but the moonlight that filtered in through the windows allowed him to see the scene before him. The others had somehow dragged out a multitude of pillows and blankets, piling them all around the room in close proximity to him and the television like they were just having one big sleepover. Each of the members were curled up in each of their spots, though he could feel someone's weight on his back. The arm that draped across his waist, as if trying to hug him close, told him it was Minhyuk, who likely hadn't moved since they settled on the couch together.

Jooheon and Changkyun were laying side by side, the younger's head resting on the other's arm, hood pulled up around his face. Hyunwoo managed to fall asleep sitting in the recliner, arms crossed over his chest. Hyungwon was sprawled out close to the center of the room, one leg under the coffee table, taking up the most space and practically hidden by his flowery duvet. And Kihyun, who had so diligently been his nurse, was seated at the end of the coach, head tilted back, mouth partially open. Hoseok knew that if he even moved an millimeter, the main vocalist was sure to wake up, so he stayed as still as he could, allowing fatigue overtake him once more.

In the morning, they'd have to deal with him, Hoseok knew, but he'd feel better with all of the effort they had put towards him, all of the care they directed toward him. He just hoped that none of them would catch whatever it was that he had, already feeling his heart clench with worry in his chest at the prospect.

"You better go back to sleep," Kihyun's soft voice nearly made him jump, it was quiet but stern. _How does he do that?_

"Okay, mom," Hoseok rasped, throat still sore, but a smile was on his lips and he knew everything would be better in the morning.


End file.
